


Faux départ

by Michi4D



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Funny, Hate to Love, fall in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Plus James voyait Lily et plus il en était amoureux. Cependant, la jeune fille ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui, préférant la compagnie de Severus. Chose qui agaçait profondément James.





	1. Pourquoi pas moi ?

-Lily !  
« Ne te retournes pas, ignores le...si ça se trouve c'est une autre Lily, Lily Benhood ou Lily Iddle » pensa la jeune fille en pressant le pas dans le vieux couloir en pierre.  
-Lily Evans !  
-...merde ! pesta l'intéressée en s'arrêtant.  
Elle entendit les pas du jeune homme se rapprocher.  
Elle soupira. Déjà sans le voir, elle était agacée.  
L'élève lui fit face. Cet élève qui sans cesse la suivait. James Potter.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
-Lily je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fais, je ne veux pas que tu me déteste.  
-Je ne te déteste pas.  
-C'est vrai ?! cria presque James tout sourire.  
La petite rousse hocha le tête pour acquiescer.  
-Tu es juste collant...et méchant avec Severus.  
Le jeune homme perdu quelque peu son sourire. Toujours ce nom sur ses lèvres.  
Il se retint cependant de tout commentaire. Si il osait dire quoique ce soit à propos de cet ami si cher aux yeux de Lily, il recevrait certainement les gros livres que la demoiselle tenait dans ses bras. Comme la dernière fois.  
Il prit sur lui. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la mettre en colère.  
-Je suis désolé pour ça aussi...marmonna-t-il.  
Depuis quelques semaines, James voulait à tout prix s'attirer les bonnes grâces de cette rouquine dont il était tombé amoureux.  
Lily soupire encore et détourna le regard.  
Elle voulait juste retrouver Severus.  
-Bon tu as finis ?  
Le jeune homme opina. Il ne trouva rien d'autres pour retenir sa camarade.  
Il serra les poings et laissa celle qu'il aimant s'en aller.  
-T'as encore prit un râteau constata son ami sans prendre de gants.  
Il était sortit de nulle part comme très souvent.  
-Perspicace...lâcha James un peu sèchement.  
-Hey ! Si tu veux je peux aller embêter Severus et toi tu le sauves en mode chevalier sur son cheval blanc et vla !  
James faillit se claquer la main sur le front.  
Le ton de son ami montrait bien qu'il croyait dur comme fer que son plan allait marcher. Mais Lily était bien trop intelligente pour croire à cette mise en scène très (voire trop) clichée.  
-Sirius...tu veux m'aider ?  
-Bah bien sur mon pote !  
-Et bien ne m'aide pas s'il le plaît.  
-Eh mec, c'est pas sympa, j'essaie au moins ! s'offusqua le sorcier.  
-Réfléchis à deux secondes à ce que tu viens de dire...  
Le brun prit la pose adéquat pour penser. Main sur le menton, s’accoudant sur son autre main.  
-Oui bon ya quelques défauts...  
Son ami le regarda, blasé. Il soupira.  
-Aller, fais pas cette tête elle va vite s'apercevoir que tu es quelqu'un de bien sourit le brun.  
James rit. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Ces simples mots lui avaient redonné du courage.  
Les deux amis rejoignirent leur classe.  
Lily était déjà assise, son livre ouvert devant elle. James l'observa du coin de l’œil.  
Ses longs cheveux roux posés sur les pages cornées du livre qui avait été de nombreuses fois feuilleté. Elle était radieuse comme toujours. James n'écouta le cours que d'une oreille. Toute son attention était portée sur sa chère Lily.  
Après le cours, la demoiselle rejoignit cet ami que James haïssait. Il le haïssait pour être si proche de Lily, mais il ne voulait pas que la rouquine le déteste d'avantage. Il se demanda si dans d'autres conditions -sans Severus- ils auraient pu être amis. Rien que cela rendrait très heureux le jeune homme.  
-James ! On va boire une bière au beurre ? demanda son ami, le sortant de sa rêverie.  
Le brun mit un moment à comprendre, regardant son ami la bouche béante.  
-Euh..ouais...jpense balbutia-t-il toujours un peu confus.  
Le jeune homme marchait les mains dans les poches et en regardant le sol. Contrairement à d'habitude il restait silencieux.  
-Hey ! Regardes devant ! murmura Sirius, tout excité.  
James obéit et vit cette longue chevelure rousse qu'il aimait tant. Il s'arrêta, scrutant cette chevelure pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il sourit. De voir Severus à ses côtés n'entamait en rien sa bonne humeur. Soudain, deux sorciers s'approchèrent d'eux. James craint le pire, car c'était deux personnes qui s'amusaient à embêter Severus. Devait il sauver ce type qu'il haïssait tant ? D'un autre côté Lily allait voir qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il allait pouvoir jouer son rôle chevalier après tout. Il avança d'un pas assuré vers les deux gêneurs.  
-Hey ! Dégagez de là ! cria-t-il.  
-Pourquoi ça Potter ?  
-C'est ton pote ça y est ?  
James sortit sa baguette.  
-Eh oh calmes toi ! lacha un des élèves un peu paniqué.  
-C'est bon on s'en va...fit l'autre.  
James sourit, fier de lui.  
-Mer..ci fit Severus d'une petite voix.  
Les deux amis continuèrent leur route. Sirius rejoignit le brun.  
-Elle était pas si conne mon idée alors ! rit il.  
-Ouais...elle m'a pas regardé ou quoi...je rêve putain !  
-Dur...grimaça Sirius, aller vient je vais te changer les idées !  
Il passa un bras autour du cou de James. Les jeunes hommes burent et rirent ce qui permis d'oublier l'incident.

James marchait dans le couloir. Normalement il ne devrait pas. La nuit, les élèves devaient rester dans leurs dortoirs. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir son sommeil était agité, il avait chaud. Le sol frais sous ses pieds le calmait quelque peu. Il ferma les yeux. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration, sur les bruits calme de la nuit.  
Des sanglots. James ouvrit de suite les ceux et chercha la personne si triste. Lily.  
Décidément tout le menait à elle sans qu'il ne le veuille forcément. On aurait dit que le destin les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Il hésita. Elle n'avait surement pas envie de le voir lui. Il avança quand même et s'assit près d'elle. Que devait il faire. Parler ou ne rien dire ?  
-Severus...  
James serra les poings.  
-est à l'infirmerie...sanglota-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
La rousse le regarda méchamment.  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est de ta faute toi et ta bande !  
-Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Je l'ai aidé la dernière fois tu te rappelle ?  
-Tu as commencé à l'humilier maintenant tout le monde s'y met !  
-C'est pas ma faute si tous ces débiles suivent le mouvement.  
-Si ! C'est entièrement...  
James plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la rousse.  
Son regard devenait de plus en plus menaçant. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Rusard faisait sa ronde. Une fois le vieil homme partit, James retira sa main.  
-Désolé pour ça et pour ce qui arrive à Severus. Tu devrais essayer de dormir.  
Il partit. Il s'allongea sur son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il pensait tellement à tout ça qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil.  
"Si Severus n'était pas là tout aurait été plus simple..."pensa-t-il.

Pourquoi faisait il cela. Sirius allait se moquer de lui. Les autres allait l'embêter lui aussi. Il souffla. Il savait qu'il devait changer pour Lily. Une dernière inspiration et il entra dans l'infirmerie. Severus ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant.  
-Hum...salut...ça va ?  
-Ou..oui...répondit timidement le blessé.  
Severus se méfia un peu. James n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il ne sentait pas ce mépris que les autres lui montrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait en fait.  
-J't'ais dja vu lire ce truc plein de fois alors...voilà...dit James gêné en tendant un livre.  
-Merci beaucoup ! sourit le brun en serrant le livre à la vielle couverture comme le plus précieux des trésors. C'est à ce moment précis que Lily entra dans l'infirmerie.  
La paix qui régnait en ce lieu quelques minutes auparavant s'évapora pour laisser place à une ambiance pesante. James évita de croiser les jolis yeux de Lily et sortit en trombe.


	2. Un pas de plus vers toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps passe. La situation stagne. Et pourtant James compte toujours se rapprocher de Lily.

L'hiver était là. Blanc et froid.  
-Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Sirius.  
Pas besoin de précisions, James comprenait bien de quoi il voulait parler.  
-J'ai arrêté de compter...se lamenta-t-il.  
-Et dire que tu l'aimes...c'est sincère en tout cas...  
Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais aimé comme ça. D'ailleurs il n'avait aimé que Lily. Il avait tenté de jouer le gentil garçon en aidant Severus.  
Cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. La rouquine ne lui avait pas parlé depuis. La colère du jeune homme ne cessait de croître. Pourquoi portait elle autant d'attention à ce gars incapable de se défendre. Il savait qu'il n 'y avait qu'une chose qui attirait le regard de Lily sur lui. Ce type avait le droit de rester avec elle, de parler, de rire avec elle. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il en avait parfaitement le droit, il était quelqu'un de bien lui aussi !  
Ses pieds le guidaient, il ne savait pas où il allait il ne pensait à rien. Il était fou de rage, cela brouillait sa vue et son esprit. Il se vit sortir sa baguette et jeté un sort à Severus en souriant méchamment. Il sortit de son trouble en recevant une gifle de la part de Lily.  
-Mais t'es malade !  
-Jpeux pas faire autrement !  
-Pourquoi ?!  
-Etre proche de toi !  
-Pas comme ça en tout cas !  
-Tu m'as ignoré alors je peux faire que ça !  
-T'es vraiment stupide...  
-Je sais...mais je pouvais pas faire autrement...  
Sirius observait la scène choqué et triste pour son ami. Triste que ça finisse comme ça. James voulu partir loin. Son corps se mit encore à bouger tout seul. Il annula son sortilège avant de saisir le bras de Lily et de l’entraîner dehors.  
-Désolé pour tout ça...je t'apprécie beaucoup...en fait je t'aime Lily.  
Depuis 4 ans... Pourquoi dire ça maintenant ? Elle s'en fichait probablement. Surtout après ce que Severus avait encore subit.  
-Je suis désolée pour la gifle...  
-C'était ma faute, fit le jeune homme en souriant faiblement. Ça serait plutôt à moi de faire mes excuses pour tout ça.  
-Je...suis consciente que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Severus. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et on aime les mêmes choses donc...  
-Ne te justifie pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais arrêter tout ça, cette fois je te le promet !  
Il tendit son petit doigt. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle saisit le doigt de James avec son auriculaire.  
-Je te crois James...  
Sa voix était si douce. Le brun voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais là ça ne passerait pas. Il était heureux que ça se passe ainsi. Même si il n'aurait jamais rien entre eux, être ami avec Lily était plus agréable que la voir avec ce regard emplit de colère.

-Mec...tu as de la chance quand même ! Elle te déteste pas et elle te parle ! rit Sirius.  
Son ami sourit.  
-J'ai beaucoup de chance oui.  
-En plus tu t'entends mieux avec Severus, bravo mec !  
Severus n'en avait pas voulu à James, il avait deviné à quoi pensait le sorcier. Il s'était même excusé d'avoir été un obstacle entre eux. Le comble. Et plus encore, il avait insisté pour que James invite Lily pour le bal de fin d'année. Il semblait leur accorder sa bénédiction. 

James redoutait la demande, enfin la réponse de la belle rousse. Elle était populaire avec les garçons. Beaucoup avait déjà du lui demander. Le brun était nerveux. Ses mains tremblaient. La demoiselle les rejoignit. Comment allait il lui faire sa demande ?  
Le soir venu il pensait tellement à cette demande qu'il eut la migraine. Tout ce qu'il trouvait était trop cliché. Au matin, il n'était pas plus avancé et le jour du bal approchait à grands pas. Il s'éclipsa après le repas.  
Après être réapparu il alla à la rencontre de Lily. Bien évidemment, elle était avec Severus. Ce dernier vit l'air stressé du brun. Il inventa une excuse pour laisser son amie seule et fit signe à James que la voix était libre. Le jeune homme le remercie mentalement. Severus lui sourit.  
-Hum Lily...j'ai pensé que ce livre te plairait...  
-Oh merci ! s'exclama l'intéressée en feuilletant l'ouvrage. Un morceau de papier tomba du livre. Lily le ramassa. Elle sourit.  
-J’accepterai volontiers de venir au bal avec toi ! rougit-elle.  
C'était si mignon ! Elle ne pu se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras.  
-Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi !  
James resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Il était si content ! Il courra annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son meilleur ami.  
-Ohhh nan mec ! Trop bien ! Il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.  
-Tu vois tout va pour le mieux, ça va le faire ! 

Le jour du bal était enfin arrivé. Toute la semaine précédent ce jour avait été emplie de stress pour bon nombre de personnes. James avait cherché partout une tenue impeccable. Lily avait longtemps hésité entre six robes. La nuit tomba doucement sur Poudlard tandis que les élèves envahirent la grande salle pour faire la fête. James était prêt depuis des heures. Il tentait de rester calme. Il attendait avec hâte sa cavalière. Elle fit son apparition en haut des escaliers. James s’arrêta net, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses lunettes se couvrirent de buée. Lily était tout simplement éblouissante dans sa robe bleu pastel, dévoilant ses clavicules, ses longs cheveux relevés en un joli chignon. Juste un peu de maquillage pour embellir d'avantage ses yeux. Elle descendit les escaliers en souriant. James butta contre la dernière marche. La demoiselle sourit. Elle trouvait ce comportement adorable. Il n'osa pas bouger tellement il était nerveux. Les deux jeunes gens prirent un verre en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Le jeune homme tremblait de plus en plus.  
-Lily...je suis désolé déclara-t-il avant de s'en aller.  
La petite rousse fut surprise et inquiète, lui qui avait tant d'assurance d'habitude. Elle partit à sa recherche et le trouva là où elle avait pleuré. Elle s'assit et resta silencieuse un moment.  
-Tu...ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ? questionna-t-elle, triste.  
-Quoi ?! Pas du tout c'est même l'inverse ! cria le sorcier.  
Lily sanglota.  
-Ouf...  
-Ne pleures pas je t'en pries je suis désolé. J'ai paniqué...  
Il chassa la larme du bout de ses doigts.  
-Je t'aime trop, tu es parfaite...magnifique...pourquoi as tu accepté de venir avec moi...  
-Parce que je t'aime idiot...murmura la rouquine.  
James n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Enfin. Après tant de temps à l'aimer, la fille de ses rêves partageait ses sentiments. Il caressa la joue si douce de sa chère Lily et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ~  
> Cette fanfic date de 2016, je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvé !  
> C'est certainement pas une des meilleures mais elle me fait rire et je l'aime bien ;w;
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
